


Clothes

by jeeno2



Series: Rebelcaptain Stories [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: Jyn shows up to breakfast wearing Cassian's clothes.  Cassian's the only one who's surprised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an Anon Ask on tumblr: "Jyn wears Cassian's clothes cuz hers are dirty. Thoughts?"

“Well, then,” K-2 says.  He’s looking at something just past Cassian’s left shoulder.  “That’s certainly unexpected.’

“Hm?” Cassian says around a mouthful of food.  He turns to look in the direction K-2 is looking – and nearly chokes on his breakfast when he sees Jyn striding purposefully towards his table wearing one of his favorite work shirts, a pair of his pants, and his extra parka.

She sits down at the opposite end of the table from him, right next to a wide-eyed Bodhi and a Baze who’s never looked more amused in his life.  And then she begins eating as if nothing were wrong, not even bothering to make eye contact with him.

Cassian immediately buries his face in his hands, mortified for reasons he can’t put his finger on and at a complete loss over what to do now.

In fairness to Jyn, before he left her this morning she _had_  told him the clothes she’d come to his quarters in last night were filthy and she didn’t know if she had anything else stashed in his room that was clean.  But then again, she hadn’t actually been _wearing_  any clothes when she told him any of this, and she was doing something incredibly distracting to him with her tongue besides.  

Though Cassian usually pays rapt attention to everything Jyn tells him he has to admit he might not have been listening too closely to her this morning.

Either way, he certainly didn’t expect her to broadcast…. err, whatever it is they are to each other now… by showing up to the mess hall in his clothes.  She’s much smaller than he is, of course, and his clothes – particularly his pants, but his shirt, too – dwarf her tiny frame.  He glances down at the floor by her feet and notices she’s cuffed his pant legs multiple times so they won’t drag on Echo Base’s dirty floor. 

He smiles in spite of himself.  Fastidious to the last, his Jyn.

At that thought, Cassian pauses, and his eyes go wide.  Is he allowed to think of her as _his_  Jyn?  He isn’t sure.  It’s certainly not something he makes a habit of doing.  But seeing her like this, wearing clothes that are very obviously his in front of everybody in the Rebellion army, fills him with a strange, unexpected sort of masculine pride it makes him wonder if perhaps it might be all right for him to think he has some small claim on her after all.

She sure as hell has a claim on him.  Whether he’s ready to admit it to himself or not.

“Cassian,” Baze calls out from his end of the table, interrupting his muddled thoughts.  

Cassian tears his eyes away from Jyn and looks at his friend.  He supposes they’re all expecting some kind of explanation now.  Well, Cassian knew this moment was coming.  Echo Base may be sprawling and big, but the Rebellion itself is small enough that secret trysts like theirs always come to light eventually.  

He just never imagined everyone would find out about them doing... whatever it is they're doing quite like this.

“Look, Baze,” Cassian begins, licking his lips.  He pauses.  Takes a deep breath.  He looks over to Jyn again to see if she has any silent guidance to offer him.  But her eyes are still downcast, fixed firmly on the tray in front of her.  He sighs.  “It’s, uh… not what it looks like.”

At that, K-2 gives the best approximation of an eye roll Cassian has ever seen.  Chirrut, seated by Baze, and who's been completely silent until now, starts to laugh.

“Oh, spare me,” Baze says, grinning.  “We’ve known about the two of you since Scarif.  I just wanted to know if you could pass the salt, eh?”  He winks salaciously at Cassian.  "The porridge this morning is very bland, don't you think?" 

At that, everyone at the table explodes into nervous giggles, Jyn’s face goes red, and Cassian – who, until now, had never really wondered whether the earth could open up and swallow a person whole if he only wished for it hard enough – passes the salt to Baze with a shaking hand.

And then, Jyn finally turns to look at him.  Cassian’s stomach does a funny little flip at the sight of her, blushing in front of everyone like that and drowning in his overlarge coat.  

 _Well_ , he thinks to himself, a smile starting to play at the corners of his lips in spite of himself.   _I suppose there are worse ways to start the day than this._

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to find me on tumblr I'm there as jeeno2. :)


End file.
